Bath Time and Memories
by MoonTwilightStar
Summary: Its Nessie bath time and she wants to hear about Edward and Bella past. One-Shot. Fluff


"Renesmee darling it's time for you to take a bath." I said to her from my spot in the living room.

'Ok daddy.' She replied. It is still very surreal to be a father to someone that I once thought to be a monster. I love my beautiful daughter to the core and would do anything to protect her from danger. I got up and breezed to the bathroom to run her bath water. Renesmee walked into the bathroom right after I turned off the water. She undressed herself and got into the tub with a smile on her face.

"Daddy, please tell me the story about how you and momma met again?" She said while a very wide grin on her face. She loves when I tell her stories about how Bella and I met.

"Ok. It was the middle of the third semester just a regular day for me and your aunts and uncles. So I thought. I walked into the cafeteria to go sit with them when I overheard Jessica Stanley call my name. At the time I didn't pay any attention to your mother until I got to my seat. Jessica told your mother not to waste her time trying to talk to me because of my anti-social nature. Then I just happened to look over at your mother and saw that she had turned around to stare at me. I was a more than upset that I couldn't get a read on her mind because I was used to hearing what everyone thought of us, but she was a mental mute to me." I said while playing with my daughters' hair that resembled mines a lot.

"I saw her again when we had biology together. She had looked up, from looking down at the floor, and was staring directly into my eyes. She continued to walk into the class but when she passed that fan, which blew her intoxicating scent in my direction, my reaction to smelling the wonderful scent that I later will come to love made me hold my breath so that I would try and harm your mother. Our teacher Mr. Molina gave her a book and told her to take the empty seat that was next to me." I grabbed her wash cloth from off the rack that I placed it on from last night bath. She stood up in the tub so that I could wash her up. I put her favorite soap in the wash cloth and lathered it so it will become 'bubbly' as she puts it.

"She sat down next to me and our teacher placed our assignment in front of us. I pushed her part of the assignment over to her and grabbed mine. Out the corner of my eye I could see her sniffing at her clothes as if they stunk. She then looked over at me with these beautiful chocolate brown eyes but all I could do was give her the death glare because I wanted so badly to drink her blood but there were too many people to risk our secret. I stared at her for the whole class trying to decipher why I couldn't read her mind, and every time I'd catch her look at me from the corner of her eye. Then I grabbed all of my things and took off out of the class. The bell rang right as I walked out the door, and I headed a fast as a normal human to my car." I said while pouring the water over her body to wash the soap away. Renesmee sat back down in the water so I could wash her hair.

"After school that day I didn't return until three days later. I was sitting in my seat in biology class like I always do, but today I planned on speaking to Bella. She walked into the classroom with Erik Yorkie and Mike Newton; she walked over to our table and dropped her backpack on the ground. She took a look at me and turned her attention towards the board. I took that moment to talk to her, as human would say "getting to know the girl"."

'_Hello I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen you're Bella?'_

'_**Um, Yes'**_

"Our teacher, Mr. Molina, told us our assignment for the day and the first set of partners that get all the answers right will win a golden onion. I pushed the microscope over to Bella so she could take a look first." I washed the shampoo out of her hair and continued with the memory.

'_Ladies first.' _

'_**You were gone.'**_

'_Yeah. I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons._

'_**Prophase.'**_

'_Do you mind if I look?'_

'_It's prophase.'_

'_**Like I said.'**_

'_So are you enjoying the rain?'_

'_**You're asking me about the weather?'**_

''_Yeah I…. I guess I am.'_

'_**Well I really don't like the rain. Anything cold or wet thing…I don't really.'**_

"When your mother said that she didn't like anything cold I kind of laughed because of my skin temperature to a human was cold." I picked Renesmee up out of the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around her tiny body. I pushed the plunger down so the water would drain out of the tub. We walked back to her room where I helped her put on her pj's. I sat her on my lap I could brush her hair and put it into a French braid. She got under her covers and I continued the story.

"After the bell rang I walked with her to locker and but what she said in those five minutes shocked me again."

'_Why didn't you move with you mother and Phil?'_

'_**Well, Phil's a minor league baseball player, and he travels a lot, and my mom stayed home with me, but I knew it made her unhappy, so I figured I stay with my dad for a while.'**_

'_And now you're unhappy?'_

'_**No'**_

'_I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read.'_

'_**Hey, did you get contacts?'**_

'_No.'_

'_**Your eyes were black the last time I saw you, and now they're, like, golden brown.'**_

'_Yeah, I know it's the... it's the fluorescents.'_

"When she noticed that my eye had changed color it shocked me because some humans aren't as observant as your mother is. Alright sweetheart that's enough stories for tonight, I love you my darling and I will see you first thing in the morning." I said leaning in to kiss her forehead. She was already half asleep so I pulled the covers over her shoulders and got up. I turned her light off and was about to walk out of her room when I heard her thoughts.

'Love you too daddy, always. Good night.' A small smile pulled at the sides of my mouth and I turned and pulled her door until it was cracked and walked to my room where Bella was laying on the bed smiling.

"She is a daddy girl for sure." Bella said.


End file.
